


Hello

by Gevion



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, Experimental Style, Gen, Headcanon, Mental Health Issues, POV First Person, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Привет, я Ниган, а ты что еще за хрен?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Force and Strength 2016 по заявке с Инсайда: «А можно про Нигана (ХМ)? Джен или Ниган/Карл, что-нибудь про то, как Ниган заинтересовался им и подключил всю свою власть и харизму».

Волнуешься? Это зря, отец за тобой придет, можешь не сомневаться. Он благородный человек, сразу видно: я дал ему Люсиль, а он даже не попытался врезать мне в ответ.

Мой папаша — тот, знаешь, совсем другой породы был человек. Смотрел на всех снизу вверх, боялся улицу перейти не по правилам, даже пиво пил только безалкогольное — по грязи стелился, лишь бы своим стать хоть ненадолго. Мать спала и с его начальником, и с его братом, и с соседом, но я ее не виню. А он потом каждого на барбекю приглашал и бегал от одного к другому с тарелкой, с бутылкой — только бы угодить. Взгляд мечется, подбородок трясется, да еще шарфик этот свой нацепит, привезенный с единственного футбольного матча, из единственного отпуска, что он за жизнь видел, — какие-то смуглые испанцы, то ли «Валенсия», то ли «Реал», то ли еще черт знает кто. Ему нравилось фаната и знатока из себя корчить, потягивая ослиную мочу из пивной кружки.

Потом, когда гости, посмеиваясь, разойдутся, рассядется на веранде, волосатый палец к небу поднимет, будто познал истину, и давай болтать. Каждый сильный, мол, и так протянет, а слабому в одиночку тяжело, сынок. Нужно найти себе защитника, вцепиться в него и держаться на плаву.

Правда, он себе защитника так и не нашел — повесился в кладовке на шарфе, когда услышал от доброго падре, что мамаша ему изменяла. Раньше в глаза долбился, видимо, раз не понимал. Ну а матери сразу же вдруг приспичило его любить, лила слезы и сохла по нему мертвому, пока от горя не слегла — живой-то он ей ни черта был не нужен. У вас ведь тоже есть свой падре? Настоящий пастырь среди тучных александрийских овец? Ты только шепни мне на ухо, я сам его потом найду.

Давай я ослаблю повязку, а ты из благодарности не отхватишь мне пальцы? Послушные мальчики не кусаются, кусаются только недобитые звери — тот слабак на мосту, к примеру. Будет теперь нам вместо цепного пса. Звенья у его цепочки большие, спорю на что хочешь, такая сразу не убьет. Когда-нибудь она заржавеет и лопнет, а он рухнет на разбитый асфальт мясным мешком с трухой вместо костей — и поделом ему, не нужно было напрашиваться, не жалко. Тебе, надеюсь, тоже? Мертвых не нужно ни жалеть, ни бояться. Они дохнут от выстрела в башку и едят только то, что готово стать пищей. Оглянись, видишь здесь тех, кто готов? Все верно, их тут нет — ни одного не осталось.

Мне кажется, мы с тобой найдем общий язык, дружок. За тех ребят, которым ты вынес по полчерепа, я на тебя обиды не держу, так и быть. Нужно уметь быть милосердным. У вашего парня, кстати, не мозги были, а чистое золото, не хотелось размазывать его по асфальту, но что поделаешь — пришлось. Прояви вы должное уважение, я бы простил, но вы же напрашивались на хороший урок. А я не зверь, нет. Я разрешил его оплакать.

Молодец, что хранишь своим верность — за близких нужно держаться. Мы друг другу словно братья, мы все здесь — Ниган. Ну как ты нас победишь? Когда-то я сбывал старые тачки, но посмотри, где я теперь.

Только не нужно пялиться на моих парней с такой ненавистью, среди них тоже полно придурков. Спасителями нас не я назвал — сам посмотри, какие из нас Мессии? В церкви я вечно по сторонам пялился и давил каблуком вылезших к лету жуков на светлом мраморном полу. Думал еще, что до башки преподобного, сдавшего интрижку матери, не удастся добраться с той же легкостью. Пусть я и не любил отца, но стукачей любил еще меньше.

Впрочем, кто кем себя тут называет — дело личное, никаких проблем. Скажешь, что с завтрашнего дня к тебе надо как к Будде обращаться — я так и буду делать, мы же друзья. Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы выбрать имя по душе. Когда ко мне притаскивают одну из разжиревших гражданских овец, отсиживающихся за стенами своего райского садика, я сразу по-дружески им представляюсь: «Привет, я Ниган, а ты что еще за хрен?»

Один здесь, представь, зовется Иисусом. Парни смеются, а я считаю — а почему бы и нет? У нас все по-библейски. Брат на брата, мертвые встают из могил, дабы быть судимыми, и каждому Королевству положен конец. Эни, мэни, мене, текел, упарсин. Падре нашему уж точно понравилось бы, он до того любил это аллегорическое дерьмо, что до последнего ждал второго Пришествия, стискивая Евангелие в потных ладонях. Я вытащил его с чердака, где тот отсиживался, спросил (сперва очень вежливо спросил, господин верховный судья, заметьте): «Что же вы, святой отец, забыли, такой честный, в этой дыре?»

С детства не выношу ублюдков двух родов: священников и футбольных фанатов — за этих никогда даже и не думай просить. Вот те, кто в бильярд режутся или в бейсбол — это другое дело, это я могу понять. Падре тут же усадил свой толстый зад в пыльную траву на обочине, стал махать руками, о конце света и всепрощении истошно заверещал. Я быстро устал слушать, да и Люсиль совсем заскучала. Она ему понравилась, я уверен — он таких до нее и не знал. Моя послушная, ласковая девочка с гладкой рукоятью, от которой по пальцам растекается ток.

Посмотри-ка сюда, малыш. Моя Люсиль — настоящая красавица, такую не каждый день встретишь, сама просится в танец. Придурки, попавшиеся на мелочи, вечно пялятся на нее так, будто уже наложили в штаны, — не ценят чистую и простую силу. А в тебе что-то есть, думаю, ты мог бы оценить. Я до последнего надеялся, что не придется вырывать твой глаз и скармливать папаше. Я деловой человек, а не зверь, мне нужны были гарантии — пойми правильно.

Доверие и все такое. Доверие, как говаривал покойный падре, когда его еще слушали, — это хорошо. Без него никак.

Раз я привел тебя сюда — значит, доверяю, по-другому и быть не может. Даже остальных девочек тебе покажу. Никто из них не сравнится с Люсиль, конечно, — она одна такая, — но я не требую невозможного. Только немного ласки в плохие дни. Вот увидишь, они сразу же напоют тебе в оба уха про то, какое я чудовище, и кое-что из этого, конечно, правда, но большая часть — полная чушь. Ни с одной я не был неоправданно жесток. Почитай отца и мать своих, воспитывай детей своих в строгости, держи жену свою в смирении, так же говорится в старых законах? Я верен им и в ответ требую того же. Не со всеми выходит, конечно. На сладкий запах их кисок слетается чересчур много мух. Одного зарвавшегося мальчишку я макнул лицом в костер, другого заставил съесть то, что он пытался присунуть моей девочке. Вот это — настоящая ветхозаветная справедливость. Падре вдвоем с моим папашей сейчас поют осанны в раю.

Скажи честно, боишься меня, малыш? Не понимаешь, о чем я толкую? Ничего, скоро все поймешь.

Хочу посмотреть на твой глаз, никогда такого не видел. Позволишь? Я не трону, честное слово, только посмотрю. Еще не знаю, что мне с тобой делать, но обязательно придумаю. А пока мы ждем твоего отца — спой мне и Люсиль.

Не нужно стесняться, у тебя сладкий и чистый голос ангелочка-алтарника. Ты сможешь. Так держать, чемпион!


End file.
